


You see everyone so clearly except yourself

by SomethingClich8



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingClich8/pseuds/SomethingClich8
Summary: This was written from a prompt given to me by ToyaPandora!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You see everyone so clearly except yourself

"Captain."  
The word rang out clear through the dark and the rain, unmistakable and unavoidable. No longer a cause for excitement. The novelty had long since worn off. Now just a sign that her time was up, that it was time to go. She turned her head wearily, rain running rivers down her face like an endless stream of tears. Sighing heavily she moved her arms and legs, causing them to creak like ancient oaks swaying in a violent storm. She'd been there for a while. And when she spoke, her voice cracked slightly, rusty from disuse and neglect. "How long have I been here? It feels like an eternity. I suppose it can't be though, I'm still alive. Or I think I am, anyways..." Her voice trailed off as she gazed at the ever darkening sky. Almost as though she had forgotten anyone else was there. The figure cleared their throat, dragging her reluctantly back to the present. With a heavy sigh, Orion stood up, brushing her hands against the torn fabric of her leggings in an attempt to shift the dirt before it because anything more like mud. Bending down slowly she snatched a shovel from the ground and buried the end in the churned up dirt below her, leaning on the handle and gazing at the mounds before her. The figure behind stepped closer, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. A flimsy attempt at reassurance, but appreciated anyways. Orion let a shudder run through her, a physical sign the battle below the surface. Raising her face to the sky again she spoke, voice low, eyes closed as she let her tears mix in with the rain. "Why them, Max. Out of everyone, why them? I never meant for this... I never wanted anyone..." a sharp, shuddering cry tore itself from her chest, wracking her body for a split second before she swallowed it down. "They were young! Too young. Too young for this, too young for this fucking twist of fate. Why do you people stay? Haven't you seen enough death now? Why don't you all just go home!?" With her final words she tore herself from Max's grasp, bringing the shovel up to defend herself, a look of pure fury on her face as she backed away, gently stepping over a pair of freshly dug dirt mounds. Max didn't react much, raising his hands and stepping back from her, a broken expression on his face. "We stay because of you. We believe in what you say, and so did they! You really think they'd want you to drive us all away because of this? We know what we signed up for, they knew just as well as any of us. This isn't your fault Captain, I promise" Orion lowered the shovel slightly, despair filling her face, fresh tears welling up like a geyser waiting to erupt. She spoke again, voice barely a whisper now, practically inaudible over the torrent of rain. "They were so brave! And so kind, Parvati was always so kind. How will I ever face Junlei again?! And Felix, so headstrong, so certain. Unwavering. They both deserved so much more than this, you all do. So why do you stay?" Max stepped forward, removing the shovel from her weakened grip and pulling her close, cradling her head against his chest. "That always was your problem Captain. You see everyone so clearly, except yourself. If you could see half of what we see, you'd understand why they were so willing to die for you. Why we all are. Why we always will be".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading this :) have a good day


End file.
